Corruption
by highflyer101
Summary: How good it could feel to go completely against one's morals, to the point of self-corruption. A detailed retelling of the infamous tragedy of Artemis and Orion. Please RxR!
1. Of The First Betrayal

**A/N: Hi! Well, this is my first Greek myth story, so I hope you enjoy :). In this, Daphne was joining the Hunt of Artemis, hence Artemis's **_**intense **_**anger. I'd do a disclaimer, but… I don't quite no who I'd credit the Greek gods to… Anyways, I guess I have to do one, so: *ahem* Everything mentioned in this story is an invention of, and also belongs to, respectively, the Greek scholars and peasants of ancient times. Review please! **

Anger coursed through Artemis as she stormed over the earthy hills of Greece. Her hand twitched subconsciously towards her silver bow as her ever arrogant brother, Apollo, entered her view. He stood dumbly by a creek, staring at an elegant tree, whose species had never before graced the earth. _A laurel, _Artemis reminded herself, frowning. It _should _have been a Daphne.

"Are you a fool?" she demanded as she neared her sibling. In their good moments, the twins were best friends, rarely leaving each other's sides. In their bad… Well, it was best to leave them alone in their bad times. No good could come of standing in the way of _either _of the twin gods' wraths.

"Artemis, I haven't the time-," Apollo started sorrowfully, holding up a hand to stop the raging rant he knew was coming. As usual, it was an ineffective method.

"You imbecile! You have all of eternity to muse on your little Daphne! The eternity she _would have _had with _me, _had you not tainted her virgin status with unwanted advances!" Artemis glowed slightly with anger, driving what wary mortals might have stood nearby away out of fear of being incinerated by looking upon a goddess's true form.

"Could fair Artemis be jealous that I received her servant's respect before she did?," Apollo spat back angrily. "Or is this a childish way of expressing her grief?" His liquidy, ochre eyes narrowed at his sister, challenging her anger.

"You are more of a brute than I could have guessed, Apollo. You know as well as I that poor Daphne harbored no respect, or _feeling _for you other than repulsion! She had forsworn the company of men, as I have, before you approached her, or need I remind you of the sacred oath?," she hissed, her face inches away from her brother's. "Although this is a most unfortunate outcome of your actions, had you lain with her, you would have killed her in a crueler way."

"And whose fault is that?," roared Apollo. "It would be _your _oath that killed her, had I been successful!" Artemis stomped in an almost childish way, throwing her hands in the air.

"Had she broken the oath, she would have died because the oath is not meant to be broken! It would be your fault that it was, as it is your fault that she died now. Or, that she has become a lowly _tree _now, that many a man will _gladly _cut down for firewood and papyrus! Shame, Apollo! I am through with having my maidens become landforms! You have crossed my cause one time too many! I can hardly find it in my heart to forgive you!," Artemis told him boldly, bottom lip quivering.

"Yet I am still forgiven! If not by you, then by the rest of the world! Forgiven for _my _cause was _love," _Apollo declared in response.

"No, no, Apollo," Artemis laughed sardonically. "Your attraction to Daphne was not love, but lust. Do not pretend to know of things which you haven't experienced. I don't pretend to know the bond of love to a man, nor do I long to, but I know if I were ever to lust for a man, it would be because he was noble, not because he was beautiful! It is _your _kind of men that have driven me out of the _pleasures," _she spoke with a hint of distaste, "that so many others partake in. You are cruel, and just by watching you, and my father, and yes, every Olympian god, I have instilled in me a fear of the world's cruel intentions!" Tears snaked their way down her face, salty water dribbling into her mouth. Apollo's face softened at his sister's plight, for he always claimed to be her sole protector, and hated passionately anyone who hurt her.

"Sister," he murmured regretfully, reaching out a hand to put on her shaking shoulder. Artemis moved away. Apollo's eyes widened, and his pout deepened. Closing her eyes, Artemis mentally composed herself. Finally, she stepped lightly to his side, wrapping her hands around his neck. Happily, he returned the embrace, leaning his head against hers.

"I'm sorry, brother. Truly, I am just a little shaken, for Daphne really would have made an extraordinary addition to my troupe of huntresses. I forgive you," she whispered. "Return to Olympus, Apollo. I'll be there shortly. I want to think of the day's happenings over a long hunt. Alone, if you don't mind," she added when Apollo moved to follow her. His face fell a bit, but he smiled again, happy to have been forgiven. "Go," she insisted. "I'll just be a moment." Apollo nodded hesitantly, an uneasy feeling overtaking him. Some obscure voice told him not to let her hunt alone today, to insist on coming with her. He shook it off, wary of angering his proud sister so soon after he had been forgiven. He watched her trudge away, painfully noting the disappointment in her step. He briefly considered following her from a distance, but knew in his heart that someone as clever as his sister would know immediately. Sighing, he raised his hand to return to his throne on Olympus anyway, shifting his weight anxiously. In a flash, he was gone.

**A/N: The next chapter will delve more into the actual myth. Sorry for the shortness! Review! Review! Review! **


	2. Accidental Introductions

Artemis settled herself in the lush, tall grass of her favorite forest. Contentedly, she leaned against her sacred tree, the cypress. Her heart twanged a little in regret over Daphne's lost potential, and she pursed her lips. It really was a shame that Apollo couldn't share her understanding of maidens. It was perfectly clear to her that men were cruel, and driven solely by disastrous hormones. How unfortunate it was that even the gods had been cursed with that lust.

Allowing her mind to drift towards happier things, she leaned forward to skin the buck she had shot down that day. Her hunting knife was perfectly poised over the deer's eye when a polite voice interrupted her concentration.

"Excuse me?" Ah, it was male. Artemis cursed the man inwardly, reaching for a bow. Almost immediately, though, she retracted her hand. With loss affecting her heart so bitterly, she couldn't bring herself to cause this man's poor family to feel the grief she did for so lowly a creature as a _man. _Besides, wasn't wise Athena just warning her of her own icy reputation? It was only practical to listen to the goddess of wisdom's advice, Artemis told herself. He hadn't seen her naked, like Actaeon had. She might as well see that his intentions weren't cruel before ridding herself of him.

"Yes?," she replied coldly. She may have spared his life, but she was still _quite _aware of the boundaries surrounding the position of virgin goddess. Hadn't she just reminded Apollo of the terms of her oath?

"Well, not to be rude, but aren't you going to sacrifice your catch before reaping it's rewards?" Artemis suppressed a smile. So this mortal had some respect.

"To who?," she asked coyly. She could almost hear the man's repulsion with her 'ignorance.'

"To Artemis, for who else would have blessed you with the luck to catch such an animal?," he informed her incredulously. Artemis did not hide her wide grin, still facing away from him. "If you think that you are so mighty that you don't even need the god's help, maybe I'd better leave before I tarnish your dignity," he spat disgustedly. For some obscure reason, Artemis' blood ran cold at the idea of him leaving. Panic clouded her judgement, and she quickly fabricated an excuse for her new character's behavior.

"I must apologize, don't think me arrogant," she started, carrying on with her facade as a mere mortal girl. Her dark, chestnut hair waved over her shoulders as she turned to stop the retreating man. She stood up gradually, carefully approaching him. How backwards was this situation! To think that Artemis was chasing a man! "I've just left my home, in a godless land, very far away. I heard of mighty Greece's blessings, and came to better myself. I haven't quite memorized the deities, yet. Would you help me?" The man wheeled around, and Artemis gasped lightly. Even she, the eternal maiden, could see that he was handsome. _Very _handsome. His brilliant blue eyes swam like Poseidon's ocean, softening at her plight. His perfectly angular face was framed by hazel colored hair, hanging in shaggy locks. Immediately Artemis could tell that he was the son of a god. Perhaps that was why he was so adamant about honoring the all-powerful.

"You poor creature," the man murmured. "I must apologize myself, I mistook you for one of those fools who worships ugly idols." Artemis' lips curled into a smile. "Here in the woods is hardly the time to go into detail about the gods, but I will give you the most basic education now." He paused. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, I must you look like a very skilled hunter. Regardless of your answer to this request, I'll share the gods' glory with you, but I would be much obliged if you would help me make up for my lost time by, maybe, hunting with me afterwards." Pleasure coursed through Artemis' body before she could stop it. She nodded eagerly, leaning in to hear his idea of her family. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "Your eyes are the most peculiar silver," he whispered, almost to himself. Artemis blushed, blinking so that when she opened her eyes they would be the more mortal mahogany brown.

"I-I can't say I know what you're talking about," she stammered, looking at the ground. She had never been gifted at acting like her brother had. Luckily, though, the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I must have been imagining things. Now I see that, although maintaining their beauty, your eyes are brown." Normally, this would've been the point when the man became a rat, but Artemis found herself overcome by a desire to hear him praise her once again. She hardened her gaze a fraction instead, giving him what she told herself would be his last chance. "Anyways, would you like to sit? It can grow to be quite a long tale."

Around an hour later, Artemis had learned that this man who she felt such an unearthly attraction to was called Orion, a son of Poseidon. He had grown up alone, living always in the woods. He had spoken of the cruelty of kings and their daughters, and the kindness of Hephaestus, who had given him two robots which helped him to regain his sight by guiding him to the sun. The only god he was yet to tell her about was herself, Artemis.

"And last, but certainly not least, comes fair Artemis," he began, his eyes glazing over with secret thoughts. "She is the goddess of the hunt, virginity"-he seemed to be a little upset at this-"and the protectress of the moon. I have always worshipped her especially, as I make my living as a hunter. She seems to have blessed me, for I have been quite successful," he smiled. Artemis' heart swelled, bursting against her ribcage. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, exciting her. Orion's talent was merely a fluke, she had to admit, but she craved his religious praise for her, and loved his humbleness. She grinned back at him widely, getting up and grabbing her bow.

"Shall we hunt now? I made you a promise which I can't bring myself to break." She made Zeus a promise that she suddenly could bring herself to break. "I know quite a few good areas in this wood." Not that it mattered. She would send the food to him anyways. Orion stood with her, beaming. Gathering his bow, he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Artemis stiffened. She couldn't ruin her reputation among mortals by associating with this man. Nor could she force himself to betray him by telling him the truth. She needed to remain a mortal in his eyes.

"What does it matter?," she snapped harshly, loading her bow. Orion frowned, disappointed.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds. I merely wanted to be able to commend your skills to my companions." Artemis suddenly was stabbed by guilt.

"No, again, I'm sorry. I only meant that, having shed my old identity as a godless creature, I want to have a new name. Would"-she felt positively _dirty _asking this-"Would you name me? As you have given me my new life as a Greek?" Orion seemed taken aback, as he should have been, at her audacious request. Pursing his lips, he considered his favorite names.

"Idylla," he decided. "I will call you Idylla. It means…" he blushed, and Artemis smirked, knowing full well the meaning. "It means perfect."

"Thank-you for your high opinion of me," she whispered, boldly taking his hand. Snapping out of her reverie, she looked up from the ground, into his eyes. She bit her lip anxiously, tugging him after her. "Follow me. I-I want you to see these places while I can still show you," she said regretfully. She would have to leave her new companion much too soon.


	3. Actions And Reactions

**A/N: Thank-you all for your super kind reviews! I really appreciate them, and they motivate me to keep writing, so please continue! This chapter is going to basically be Apollo worrying about why Artemis is out for so long, why Artemis talks to people, why Artemis hunts, why Artemis goes to earth, why Artemis does anything without him, etc.. ;)… I still don't own the Greek gods and goddesses. Thanks again!**

Apollo stared anxiously into Hestia's fire, desperately searching for a vision of Artemis. It had been a whole two hours since she'd gone hunting, and what was he to think? Was she hurt? What could possibly delay her from coming home?

"Show me Artemis' forest once again, Hestia," Apollo demanded, frowning at the image of a happy family warming themselves by a hearth. It seemed obvious that they were well, but his sister, the _goddess _Artemis might not have been! Hestia sighed, shifting the logs so that a great woods was conjured in the flames.

"Apollo," she grimaced, beginning to get impatient. It was her duty to look after the hearth in everyone's homes, and Apollo's incessant worrying was keeping her from it. "You know as well as I that Artemis is quite capable of taking care of herself. Her strength at least matches any ill-wishing man or beast, and when has she not fended for herself? Tend to your own duties, as it is hers to hunt. And _mine _to look upon each hearth equally, not a goddess who happens to be late for supper alone." She threw Apollo a forceful look, gesturing to his abandoned lyre. He matched her glare, and stomped to his throne, moodily plucking at his instrument of choice. An angry, dark melody rang through the halls of Olympus, almost immediately summoning Ares.

"Apollo! I've never taken you as one to favor the darker things in life," he grinned violently. "What war has inspired this great tune? Come, tell me." Apollo hissed through his teeth, still eyeing the roaring fire.

"None, Ares. And I still have no appreciation for war. I only play such a tune because Artemis should have long since returned from hunting, and _Hestia _refuses to help me find her," he spat. Ares' eyes twinkled, and his smile grew wider. With cold, calculating eyes, he surveyed Hestia's humble position.

"Well, aren't you, a true god of Olympus, a great deal more powerful than pitiful Hestia, who merely prods at some sparks in a mountain of ash? Exercise your power now, when it matters! Force Hestia up from her seat!" Apollo's blood boiled. Wasn't Ares right? And didn't Artemis mean more than all the families in Greece combined? Hestia lost the right to make these decisions when she gave her throne to Dionysus. Apollo forced himself up from his seat, walking robotically to the flames. Ares howled in delight, egging him on. Stoically, Apollo clutched Hestia's cloak in his fist, growling softly. She shot up, looking at him with an air of betrayal around her, quickly understanding when she noted the god of war hovering at Apollo's right. Gods gathered to watch as he came closer and closer to his goal, almost grabbing the poker.

"Apollo! What are you doing?" A shocked Artemis stormed in, carefully unwrapping Apollo's fingers from Hestia's dress. Ares pouted at the interruption, looking as if he was seriously considering sending Artemis out of the room so Apollo would worry once again. "There's no need to get angry at Hestia, brother." Artemis frowned disapprovingly. "I was in no danger, nor would I be now if I was still walking amongst the mortals. I'm just as capable of taking care of myself as ever."

Apollo's entire body went slack, relief relaxing him. Of course Artemis would return home. She was Artemis! When had she ever been in serious trouble? His mind slowly became returned to it's normal, more rational state.

"I-I, uh, I'm very sorry, Hestia. I don't know what overcame me."

"I do," Artemis snarled, glaring at Ares. "Haughty Ares simply grew bored with the peace, and made it his mission to stir up rivalries and tensions within the gods. Tell me, Ares, if we Olympians are in discord, how would the mortals be?" Ares shrugged, raising his eyebrows.

"To be truthful, I hadn't thought of that yet, but, it would make a good show." Artemis scowled at him as he laughed sardonically, skipping out of the room. Aphrodite moved to follow him, but Hephaestus gripped her wrist firmly, glowering at the obvious affair. She pouted childishly, examining her nails.

"Honestly, Aphrodite, how you stand him I may never know," Artemis stated, boldly poking at the elephant in the room. Although slightly refined, it was a tribute of Artemis to be abrupt, and maybe even rude at times, like a child. Even her countenance was reminiscent of a babe, with wide, innocent eyes; and pouty, pink lips. Her mahogany brown hair framed her face in long waves, just brushing her ribcage. It was hard to deny her beauty, though. Her body curved gracefully, and even her gait was elegant.

"I know not your meaning," Aphrodite insisted, feigning shock. "I remain, as I was on our wedding day, completely faithful to my dear Hephaestus." But even the beautiful goddess of love couldn't hide her cringe as she hugged her husband close to her. In a feeble attempt to distract the room from her marriage situation, she pointed the blame at Artemis. "I think that your scorn for Ares is merely a way to cover up a crush," she announced proudly. Apollo growled lowly, and Artemis shook with anger.

"How dare you question my loyalty to the oath without reason? My position on love remains as it did years ago," she said disdainfully, striding easily to Aphrodite.

"What makes you think I question without reason? _Idylla," _she hissed so that Artemis alone could hear. Artemis' eyes widened, but quickly narrowed. She fumbled over her words for a moment, turning to face the rest of the room.

"I will not argue with someone who does not have their wits," she claimed. "Calm yourself, Apollo. It gives Aphrodite pleasure to watch drama, so she creates it. That's all her accusation was." Apollo slowly relaxed his stiff shoulders, stalking towards his sister. Artemis' lip trembled almost unnoticeably as she gazed back at Aphrodite one last time. "I believe I heard Ganymede call that supper is served. I, for one, am in much need of some ambrosia. And you, Apollo?" Apollo nodded stiffly, still glaring at Aphrodite as his sister led him away. It was unlike her to back out of an argument in such a way, and didn't sit well with Apollo. It seemed to him that something was being withheld from him and, if he could only know, all of the day's events would make infinitely more sense.

* * *

><p>"Nothing interesting has occurred today, sister? No happenings to tell me of?" Apollo leaned close to Artemis, almost ready to physically force a confession out of her. She was out of sorts, and he knew it, but he couldn't put his finger on the issue.<p>

"Nothing. You know that I rarely meet a new hunter, man or woman. Today was like any other hunt, save that my nymphs were not with me. I got caught up in the rush and lost track of time. It must have been my grief over losing such a _promising _girl as Daphne. It will be difficult to find a girl with that aim, you know." Artemis looked pointedly at her brother, who lowered his head guiltily.

"I've apologized for Daphne," he murmured, embarrassed. "I thought we had moved on." Artemis smirked. She was seasoned at melding her brother to her advantage, having had much practice at it.

"I never said I wanted an apology. I wasn't commenting on your part in her demise, just suggesting that she will be missed by many. Will she not?" Apollo smiled sadly.

"She will be. Daphne, regardless of her loyalties, was particularly talented at all she did." He wallowed in his woe for a fleeting moment, distracted from his initial mission. A little half-heartedly, he sighed, "Is that all that kept you out tonight? And what made you back down so easily after Aphrodite accused you of such awful things?" His mind raced, flitting from point to point. His sister seemed stranger and stranger with each passing moment. She nodded solemnly, though Apollo swore he could catch a glimmer of guilt in her eye. "Do you promise me?" Artemis could not betray a promise.

"I promise that I was just kept out late by grief tonight. I highly doubt it will happen again, and if it does, I apologize in advance. As for my argument with that petty Aphrodite, I could not bring myself to try and force her to understand after so many failed attempts at explaining my ways to her. It would carry on for hours, and end fruitlessly. I was being practical. I _promise." _Apollo nodded hesitantly, satisfied for the time being. Still, he watched Artemis carefully, judging how she interacted with the other gods.

"Athena," he called before he could stop himself. The gray-eyed goddess raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, sliding down the table bench, book in hand.

"Yes, Apollo?," she acquired patiently. She snapped her book shut, as determined to help as ever.

"Oh, am I interrupting you?," he asked blushingly, gesturing to her studies. Her eyes sparked with impatience.

"No. My current task is simple, and I will only have to arrange a time to go to earth. I have decided to bless the mortals with knowledge once again, particularly the Pythagoreans. They dedicate themselves to me so thoroughly, and their hard work should reap some reward, if only to serve as an example for other mortals." Athena stared into space, weighing the pros and cons of her planned journey to earth.

"That sounds infinitely more important than my issue," Apollo rambled. "Maybe I'd better leave you alone…" Athena rolled her eyes.

"Apollo, you've disrupted my work by calling me here in the first place. You might as well tell me what is bothering you, so that I may be of some service." Apollo shifted his weight awkwardly, looking down at the strong, wooden table.

"It's only that… That I'm worried about Artemis. She has been acting rather strangely, so I wondered if you might have any insight…?" Athena's eyes lit up with understanding. She cast a sidelong glance at the goddess in question, who was currently laughing rambunctiously with Hermes, carelessly taking a goblet of Dionysus' best wine from Ganymede.

"Sisters and brothers are not meant to understand each other's methods always," Athena said mysteriously. "I might advise you that the way to peace with Artemis is keeping your distance." Apollo frowned.

"But I don't want to keep my distance!," he moaned immaturely. At Athena's doubtful expression, he straightened. "I just know that mere _peace _with Artemis will not bring her the best fortune. I want to make sure she is not injured in any way. And, in any event, we are quite different from the average brother and sister. Siblings grow apart when they grow old, and marry with their own family. Artemis and I will never experience that, and so must stay close." Athena shrugged.

"If you know the situation so well, why ask me? All further advice I have is that Artemis is grieving. People, even gods, are apt to be distant after a great loss." Apollo pouted miserably. Somewhat sympathetically, Athena patted his hand, covering it with her own. "I am not just being polite when I say that Artemis is a wise, and responsible girl. If she needs your help, she will come to you. In the meantime…" Apollo looked up hopefully. "Let her be," Athena insisted gently. "I will tell you if I notice anything strange. That is all I can say at the moment." Athena smiled reassuringly, and flipped open her book once again, walking to her chamber. Apollo remained at the table, keeping his eyes fixed sulkily on the table. It was clear to him that something was happening just beneath his nose. But what?

**A/N: You like? I kind of based Artemis' looks off of Lucy Hale, because she looks kind of childish, and maiden-ish, but also strong, like she can take care of herself. What do you think? Review please!**


	4. Charity And It's Benefits

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Here is Artemis and Orion's first hunt together! (Cue applause and balloons.) Sorry, Lucy Hale is an actress who I've always pictured Artemis as. That definitely was shaped by PJO as well! Love them both! Not as much as I love Artemis and Orion, though! EEK!**

Artemis padded softly through the dense woods, keeping her eyes directly forward. She would be meeting Orion. Excitement pulsed through her, and she barely suppressed her grin. Soft sunlight filtered through the canopy of trees, causing Artemis to wince. Although Helios drove the sun, it was well known that Apollo enjoyed watching the world from the golden chariot, and if he saw what Artemis was doing… She shuddered, mentally blessing Orion in the hope that it would protect him from her brother's wrath. A sharp crack echoed off of the tree trunks, and Artemis giggled with glee, not caring that many animals would be scared off by the sudden noise.

"Orion?," she called questioningly, peering around the trees.

"Idylla," replied a relieved voice. Artemis felt guilt prick up her spine, but ignored it. The precaution was necessary. Just until she knew him better. "I thought you would not come." Orion stepped out of the lush greenery, smiling broadly.

"How could I when your stories were so fascinating?," Artemis laughed. "If I may say so, I've often been told of my talent as a huntress many a time… but you,"-she blushed, shocked at what she was about to say-"you teach even me new techniques every moment I'm with you, and never have any condescending words." Orion grinned.

"Let us say that we are equally skilled. I, too, have learned many things in just the few hours that I spent with you yesterday. It humbles me to spend any time with you at all. Never before have I met someone so humble about their talent." Artemis resisted the urge to snort. If only he knew her usual pride. Determined not to ruin her new friendship, she simpered back at him.

"Thank-you once again for you high opinion of me," she commended him. Even if Idylla was a lie, he still harbored even deeper feelings of respect for Artemis, so the thanks wasn't completely undeserved. Orion smiled in return, sharpening his javelin.

"Are you ready to hunt?" Artemis' face fell. Loath as she was to admit it, she enjoyed just talking with him. Hiding her reservations, she nodded brightly, notching an arrow in her bow.

"Already I've seen more animals escape us tonight than I'm ready to admit. You'd better prove that you are swift as you are strong, lest the animals run away for good." Orion's eyes twinkled at her challenge, and he kneeled into a racer's position.

"If you doubt my speed, why don't we make this a competition, then? Whoever catches the most animals wins." Orion smirked, pleased with himself, as Artemis dropped down.

"You'll regret that," she warned him. He didn't need to know how much quite yet.

"You don't know that," he retorted cleverly. Oh, but she did.

* * *

><p>"Care to compare our catches?," Artemis suggested innocently, swinging her bag of meat from her hand. "Or have you rethought your little game?" Orion smirked.<p>

"Ah, Idylla, it's just a shame you need to learn your true worth as a hunter this way." Artemis ignored the natural instinct in her to shoot him swiftly for his boldness. Triumphantly, he emptied his bag of four hares, a shrew, and a goose. Artemis' eyes widened as she surveyed the meat, all of it plump. He had lost to her by the slightest shrew, which she had caught as a precaution on her journey back to the clearing.

"I have never denied your talent, Orion. Yet it seems as if _my _talent is simply… greater." Grinning, she threw him the bag, leaving him the task of discovering her finds. His mouth practically started watering at the fat attached to all of the meat. Artemis smirked, but did not dwell on her triumph. Years of experience had taught her that the best method was to reap the rewards when they were needed. To brag at that moment would be petty. "Come. Ephesus is nearby, is it not? I would be much obliged if you would assist me in making my rounds. I distribute food to the poor children, you see." Her heart warmed at the thought of her favorite town, having built her so grand a temple. It was that respect that most mortals lacked for her. Orion's eyes became saucers at the implication that she would not keep the meat.

"I have no grudge against the children, but, Idylla, what will you eat?" Artemis blushed. How careless a slip of her! But his concern was… touching, to say the least. Quickly, she fabricated an excuse.

"I am not nearly as hungry as they are; I ate well last night while they did not. Besides, I would think that there is more prey to be caught later on. I'm capable of taking care of myself, you know." She resisted the urge to laugh at the irony of having just said that to Apollo. He, however, would be who least approved of what she was doing now. He loved children, and sought to bless them in any way possible, but his virgin sister with a _mortal man? _He might never forgive her. A rebellious flame lit deep inside Artemis. Ever since Leto, the twins' mother, had died (_been killed, _as Artemis reminded herself somewhat bitterly), Apollo had grown even more protective over his sister, lashing out at the few men who dared to approach her. Pushing the thought away, Artemis intensified her challenging stare at Orion. He blinked anxiously, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Then I will give my food up as well." Artemis' heart nearly burst. No one she knew would struggle through hunger just to please her, especially not in the mortal world. She longed to tell him that she truly would not go hungry, and that he should never worry about her, but she knew as well as she had before that the revelation would only lead to questions that she couldn't answer.

"You really don't have to do that. My catches alone will feed the children for a week! It would be silly to waste yours." She looked him in the eye, mentally attempting to send some sort of telepathic message.

"Only as silly as it would be to waste yours." Artemis arched an eyebrow, pacing the forest floor.

"Do you suggest that I would be wasting my food when I give it to hungry children?" The child inside her stepped forth, coyly challenging him.

"You suggested it first." Orion grinned smugly, hoisting his hunting bag over his shoulder. Artemis pouted angrily, examining the dense undergrowth of the forest for some kind of hint as to how to shake Orion.

"Yours would go stale by the time they were touched. That is a waste."

"Then the children can eat twice as much this week! In any event, you are powerless to stop me, so we might as well be on with it. That is, if you still want to donate your food." Artemis pouted, and stomped angrily. She was completely powerless unless she revealed her secret.

"Fine," she growled, snatching Orion's burlap sack. "You drive a hard bargain mor-." She barely stopped herself from saying _'mortal.' _Orion furrowed his brow, waiting expectantly for some petty nickname or insult. He stared after her as she stormed into the distance, noticing for the first time her ever elegant gait, even while she shook with anger. "Are you coming?," she snapped, pivoting back to glare at Orion. Happily, he plodded after her.

"One more competition. Whoever gets to Ephesus first wins," he begged, eager to prove himself. Artemis closed her eyes pitifully. It seemed cruel to send this mortal on missions that he could never accomplish. Desperately, she searched her mind for some excuse to get out of the race.

"My feet are sore," she explained lamely, doing her best to look stricken with pain.

"Then I win by default," Orion announced smugly, marching forward with a new spring in his step. Artemis fumed at the insult to her pride.

"Do you suggest I'm weak? I assure you that I am perfectly capable of running such a short distance as from here to town; I merely wish to gain something from it." Orion pouted, searching for something to place a bet on.

"If you win, take my knife," he offered hopefully. Artemis shook her head in the most juvenile way possible.

"Something that I _want," _she clarified unnecessarily. Orion rubbed his chin thoughtfully, examining Artemis' expression.

"If you win…," he began, frowning. "If you win…," he repeated. Finally, his eyes lit up with an idea. "If you win, I won't give my food to the children, just like you wanted." Artemis considered this carefully, a smirk playing on her lips. Orion lifted his chin conceitedly, proud of his clever offer.

"I will admit, I guessed that it would be beyond your capabilities to suggest a bet that I would even consider. _But," _she emphasized carefully, sizing up her opponent. "That is a singularly unique deal. And I find myself inclined to take it." Tantalizingly, she sucked in a deep breath, pretending to consider the bet. "Well, Orion. I've made my decision." He raised his eyebrows. "You've got yourself a deal."

Laughing, Orion took off, hunting bag in hand. For a moment, Artemis allowed him to run alone, watching his gait. His feet pounded on the hard surface of the earth in a natural rhythm, the wind whistling behind him as if it was completing a song. Meter after meter faded behind him in a matter of seconds, causing even the goddess' jaw to drop appreciatively. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Artemis prepared herself to sprint after him, picking up her pace as he ran further and further away from her. Finally, she overtook him, smirking carelessly like it had taken little to no effort. The tiny dot of a town rushed into view, tumbling closer and closer over the hills into Artemis' line of sight. Jubilantly, she pushed herself to go faster for the last leg of the race. She could hear Orion's strong footsteps gaining on her. The town's gates stood just in front of her now. Eagerly, she reached a hand out, standing centimeters from the hatch when a pair of strong arms pulled her backwards.

Artemis let out a small shriek at being caught, struggling viciously to get free. The very idea of this proximity to a man was foreign and frightening to her. Her feet hovered inches off of the ground, kicking lower and lower until she stood firmly on earth. Orion laughed at her apparent fear, not viciously, but in a teasing, friendly way.

"You're okay, Idylla. It's only me, Orion." His hot breath tickled right under Artemis' ear, sending a shiver up her spine. She relievedly paused her squirming, inhaling deeply.

"You startled me," she whispered weakly, leaning back into his chest. Every instinct in her body bellowed for her to bolt, and abandon this strange man, but she settled comfortably into the embrace. An overwhelming sense of homeliness snuck up on her, filling her with the warmth she could only imagine Hestia felt as she sat, tending to the fire on Olympus. Orion deep chuckle sounded as lightly as a chime in her ear.

"So I'd noticed. Does this mean I've won?" Artemis giggled violently, playfully smacking her companion's wrist.

"Never! But I will give you an honorary mention. Perhaps, even, I will hold you as my equal." Orion grinned.

"Good enough for me." For a while, they merely stood there, Artemis relaxing bit by bit. Both's chests heaved from the exertion of their race.

"Shall we… continue with our original goal?," Artemis asked softly. Orion nodded gruffly, awkwardly extracting his hands from her waist. She shook herself of her nearly traitorous thoughts, concentrating on the oath she had taken so many years ago. Part of her couldn't help but think of how that was over a decade past, and her mind had still been too immature to grasp the real meaning of love, but she pushed it away. Regrets had their role in life, but not with such fragile situations. Considering any other path would only result in sadness. Moving forward was her only feasible option.

Swarms of town children congregated at the gate as Artemis stepped through. Recognition crossed their cherub-like faces as she waved the bags of food. Haggard mothers gently guided their children forward, some resting a hand on heavily pregnant bellies. From the masses, a whimpering little boy shuffled forwards, clutching his hands to his chest. Older children jeered at him, hooting teasingly as he held out a shaking hand. Smiling, Artemis kneeled down, offering up two hares. His eyes widened at the amount, and he snatched it out of her hands eagerly.

"Admes," a mother murmured scoldingly. "It's too much. Give Miss…?" She looked questioningly at Artemis, who shook her head hurriedly. Instead, the woman restarted to a common nickname in the town for their nameless helper. "Give The Huntress back her catch. We don't need a fraction of that." The boy's bottom lip quivered, and he stared longingly at the meat.

"No. I have no use for it. As you may have noticed, I have had the help of a friend today. There is enough meat so that everyone can receive twice their normal ration. I insist." The woman shook her head, but when she opened her mouth to deny the gift once again, Artemis' gaze only hardened. _"I insist," _she repeated more forcefully. Still, the woman only stared guiltily at the rabbit. "I ask of you no favor in return for this food. If you must, think of this as a repayment of my services. I have plenty of food for myself tonight. As long as you promise me to preserve that for emergencies, I have no reserves about giving it to you." With a hint of reluctance, the woman gratefully took the food, and her son timidly wrapped his arms around Artemis' legs. Kindly, she patted his head, regretfully musing on how, in a few years, he would become just another hormonal man to her, lustful and greedy for any and all women he could get his hands on.

The sun slowly lowered in the sky as child after child received their dinner. A few mothers flitted about, thanking Artemis and Orion periodically, but, for the most part, the saviors of the town were forgotten. Artemis sighed contentedly once the first stars twinkled high in the sky. Selene had heralded in Artemis' favorite part of the day early that night, especially for a day so late into the summer. Joyfully, Artemis grabbed Orion's hand, gently tugging him down the dirt path, back towards the forest.

"Thank-you for offering your food to the children today. It was more than anyone I know would have done." Orion shrugged bashfully, smiling at the dusty road. "I have thoroughly enjoyed my past two days with you, you know. That is a _very _rare thing for me. I-I… really would like to hunt with you again, sometime in the near future, perhaps?" Orion nodded firmly, a grateful smile teasing his lips.

"You are unlike anyone I've ever met before, Idylla." Artemis sighed.

"As are you. As are you."

**A/N: Review, review! And, also, I have a quick question for you all to answer. Should I incorporate a separate storyline, and draw out the story a bite; keep only one storyline, but include a bunch of different AxO moments; or make this short and sweet? Please let me know so I can write this how you all like it! I'm personally leaning towards choice two… Thanks again for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!**


	5. Excellent Liars

"Ademia? Would you have happened to see Lady Artemis? I had hoped to go hunting with her." Apollo carefully lifted a leafy tree branch out of his way, stepping into the nearly invisible campsite of Artemis' huntresses. Various girls sat cross-legged across the clearing, whittling away at stakes of wood, or skinning recent catches. A tall, pretty nymph stood up, gliding across the clearing like royalty.

"Apollo. Lady Artemis would not be pleased with you being so near to some of her more vulnerable followers." Apollo hissed impatiently to himself.

"You failed to answer my question. Besides, it seems as if these maidens are perfectly content on their own. None of them have yet noticed me," he admitted, somewhat begrudgingly. Ademia raised a doubtful eyebrow, curling her long, copper braid around her finger.

"You have never been stopped by this before." At a warning glance from the god, she straightened up. "I have not seen her. She goes alone on a hunt everyday now for a week, often staying longer than I myself am quite comfortable with. I know not what causes this, as she has told me nothing except of what happened to dear Daphne. Although I too adored the girl, milady seems to be much too saddened by this. She's more secretive than ever before." Apollo frowned at the dark description of his usually open sister.

"You have no idea where she might be?," he pressed. Surely Artemis wouldn't keep her thoughts from her beloved Ademia. However, the slender girl merely shook her head, coloring a bit.

"None. If you wouldn't mind keeping this between us, it does bother me quite a bit that she leaves so often now. She spends little to no time nurturing our newest additions. They are becoming quite restless. I… Were I in Lady Artemis' shoes, I would not continue with these escapades. Our reputation has gotten worse recently. I truly am sorry that I can't tell you more." Sighing, Apollo shook his head.

"You will let me know when she returns?" It was more of a command than a statement. Ademia nodded her head sympathetically. She had always been particularly kind to Apollo, in more of a friendly way than a romantic one. Generally, Artemis chaperoned their exchanges religiously, but once in a while they were able to talk. "Thank-you for your help," he muttered politely, hands on his hips.

"You are most welcome Apollo. And do continue to update me on milady's state of mind. I fear that whatever situation she is in could be dire."

* * *

><p>The walls of Apollo's Olympic chamber gleamed brightly in the midday sun, strewing light over hordes of musical instruments and hunting bows. Nine women lounged sleepily on chaises positioned perfectly on the balcony.<p>

"Apollo," whined one brunette lazily strumming on a lyre. "Apollo, what has come over you? You're suddenly becoming more and more like doleful Athena. Let us dance, and celebrate the joys of summer!"

"Hush, Terpsichore," scolded another woman. Her ebony hair hung limply over her dull eyes, and scars scattered across her tanned skin. "Have you no respect? Such a tragedy as the end of a family is no time for dance."

"My family is not ending!," Apollo bellowed suddenly, pushing himself up from his feathery, golden bed. "I simply have to find my sister."

"My apologies, my lord," the melancholy lady muttered. "I merely voiced my understanding of the current situation."

"Then learn to hold your tongue," spat the god. "What say you, Urania? Do the stars tell of anything?" A sighing redhead looked up at her name.

"My lord, I know nothing but what you do. After all, your skills of prophecy far overpower mine. Perhaps ask Hestia again?" Apollo hissed.

"None of you are of any help," he said harshly. "Entertain yourselves with your petty dances whilst I find my sister." Angrily, he stormed out of the room, darkening even the shining sun. He restlessly wandered through the halls, finally stumbling into the gods' recreational room.

The room stretched on for miles to accommodate the many racing tracks. Racks of weapons hung on the wall, alternated with the many tokens from each god's most impressive battles. Various gods sat around intricately carved tables playing marbles. It seemed strange that no one else particularly cared that something was obviously wrong with Artemis. In a burst of rage, Apollo slammed his fist down onto the wood table, leaving an impressive dent.

"Where is Artemis?," he demanded, all the frustration he'd been holding in bubbling over. For the past week, his sister had left Olympus early in the morning to return late at night. For all his pride in being her best friend, Apollo couldn't help but worry that he was losing his little sister. The times of confiding everything in each other seemed to have long ago past, and both twins had seemingly moved onto what was inevitably their destiny. A vow of chastity (one that Apollo constantly feared would someday be broken, as forever really was a very long time), and a love for all things unchaste kept them apart now. With her vow, Artemis grew fiercely independent, scorning whoever tried to help her, and Apollo often smashed her trust in him by stealing away her maidens.

At the sight of such an angry Apollo, Aphrodite dissolved into high-pitched cackles. Hestia and Hermes, the two other gods in the room, glared fiercely at her while Apollo stood nervously in front of them, bewildered, and slightly embarrassed over his outburst.

"You," Aphrodite screeched breathlessly between her giggles. "Are blind, as, a bat!"

"Wha-What is your meaning?," Apollo stuttered in return. He truthfully had no idea what she was getting at.

"I mean that I might be more powerful than you think! Consider this Apollo, why do most girls leave their brother?"

"Are you saying that Artemis is… with a _man _right now?," he spat. Hestia's young, round face became a blank slate, and Hermes shook his head vigorously.

"Phoebus, I am on earth everyday, and Hestia sees everything from her fire… Don't you think that we would tell you if Artemis betrayed her oath? Or even spoke to a man? Artemis was right in what she said the other night… Aphrodite enjoys stirring up drama," he insisted with a pointed glare at said goddess. Hestia smiled reassuringly at Hermes' easy explanation, all of her confidence miraculously returned. Aphrodite's picturesque face turned a brilliant red, and she fumbled over her words, trying to make her point.

"You must be joking! Why would I lie about-"

"Aphrodite, do not speak. I merely want to find my sister. One day, if Eros goes missing, would you enjoy if I put you through the same pain as you have me? Were Artemis to… _be _with a man, the consequences would be grave. Don't threaten me with them." With a last scornful look, he turned away, mind still rumbling with questions. Could it be possible that Aphrodite told the truth? No… Artemis wouldn't… She wasn't the type to. But then he remembered Hestia's stricken, worried look when confronted, and realized that Hermes always had been an excellent liar.

**A/N: What da ya think? Like? Love? Predictions for the next chapter? Trust me, there will be lots more AxO fluff. Just you wait… **


	6. Unsolicited Advice

**A/N: Shhh. I'm not supposed to be online right now ;). Happy (slightly early) 4th of July, everyone! I went to some AWESOME fireworks and a barbecue last night, complete with s'mores… What could be better? Anyways, here's the next chapter, it's ultra dramatic. I don't own the Greek gods! Please review!**

The vague light of a waning moon filtered through the sheer curtains in Artemis' room. The goddess herself tip-toed near silently in, still donning her cropped hunting tunic from her hunt that day. The memory of Orion brought a small smile to her face, and a bolder smirk as she realized that, for once, she was doing something completely on her own. Sighing happily, she threw her bow on her bed haphazardly, humming the tune of one of the muse's songs under her breath.

The night was flawless, and each star twinkled warmly in their rightful place in the sky. Nothing could be heard except, perhaps, the soft snores of Dionysus, sleeping off another alcohol-induced headache. Even Hestia had abandoned her hearth for the night. There was a strange kind of beauty in the world when no one was there to appraise it, one that would be sadly forgotten for the more conventional hours of daylight. It seemed to Artemis that the wonder one felt at, say, a sunrise, was forced in order to create some magic in an otherwise dull world. No one noticed, or needed, the dark cape of the night sky, and so it had a sense of independence that made her heart pound in her chest. It's canvas was so vast, and impossibly perplexing, that it promised some hope, in a way. If there was so much world, and so much sky, something had to work out.

Noiselessly, Artemis flicked open the doors to her wardrobe, a small collection of exactly one long toga for special occasions, seven short tunics for each day of the week, and four nightgowns which were to be washed during the day, which Aphrodite had deemed 'atrocious,' and 'completely useless for conventional activities.' Artemis easily selected a nightgown, moving to untie her dress.

"No, Artemis, no, or, ah!" She wheeled back around, a hand holding the fabric over her chest.

"Hermes?," Artemis hissed. The messenger god had his face nestled in her covers. "How dare you? You know very well that I am the goddess of virg-" Hermes cringed.

"I told Hestia that this would be best done by her. She refused, saying that I could travel more easily. I do apologize, I intended to make my presence known to you much, erm, sooner." Artemis furrowed her brow.

"What does Hestia have to do with this?," she demanded angrily.

_"_Everything,"insisted Hermes. At Artemis' confused look, he rolled his eyes. "You've been careless, Artemis. I travel to earth everyday, and Hestia watches it from above. We see much, and have not failed to notice your escapades with this mortal hunter-was Brian his name?-and neither has Aphrodite. She's been watching you since she overheard Hestia and I. She has decided that as the situation is in her domain, she should see that it ends well. It wouldn't be her domain, of course, except that she's convinced you're in love."

_"What?," _screeched Artemis.

"Of course, Hestia and I covered for you when she tried to inform your brother of this, but… Listen, I know that this is not what you want to hear, and I hope sincerely that you find it in your heart not to turn me into a stag, but we-particularly Hestia-fear that she may be… onto something." When Artemis opened her mouth to retort, Hermes held his hands up defensively. "Maybe not now, but soon, it's normal to… _develop _feelings through such a relationship as yours. Don't shoot the messenger!," he added hastily, laughing nervously. "And I mean that in the most literal way. As… Well, your weapon of choice is a bow and arrow with which you'd shoot me, the messenger god, with…" Artemis frostily ignored his feeble attempt at a joke.

"I don't attempt to deny your accusations about meeting Orion. It is probably going to end badly. I just…" She sighed tiredly. "I just can't bring myself to care. I mean… I won't hurt him, you know. And… Apollo… won't find out, thanks to you. Which, um, I am entirely grateful for. Besides, we are hunting partners, nothing more. As I think you should know, talking to a man does not rid one of their virginity. I've done nothing wrong." Hermes squirmed in his place on the bed, frowning.

"At this point, it's about what you _will _do, Artemis. I thought that you would understand more than anyone what we're all worried about, what with all your rampages against men. You have not seen into his heart. You don't know of _his _desires."

"How dare you speak of Orion in such a way! I happen to know very much about him, and I can gladly inform you that he is a most honorable hunter, and _man-" _

"But that's just it! When did you start calling men 'honorable?,'" retorted Hermes incredulously. He ground his teeth in frustration, looking at the floor. Composing himself, he sighed. "Of course, I have no control over what you do. All I'm saying is that I cannot see this ending in your favor."

"I appreciate your concern, but please _leave," _Artemis insisted stubbornly. "I can take care of myself. I tell Apollo enough; don't you start hounding me, too."

As she struggled to fall asleep, Artemis couldn't help but think of what Hermes had told her. It was indeed very possible that Orion was simply using her. But instead of the usual burst of anger at this thought, she felt pity. To be cursed with such desires would truly be an awful thing if it drove you to such extreme measures as bamboozling a maiden. And maybe she felt a little pity for herself, because she did enjoy how she felt with him, and it would be cruel to see it crumble if she had only fabricated the smiles, the laughs, and the (dare she say it?) love in her head.

* * *

><p>Artemis dangled her feet precariously in the stream water, leaning against Orion's shoulder. They'd been hunting for hours already, and had decided to stop for lunch. Birds sung quietly in the background, but neither hunter moved to shoot them down. Their hounds played joyously together, barely resembling the monsters they became when they caught the scent of blood. Orion's throaty chuckle mixed with Artemis' musical laugh.<p>

The goddess' smile faltered slightly when she remembered, for the hundredth time that day, not only that she was a fraud mortal, but also Hermes' careful warning. How long until Orion found out? Even more worrying, how long until Apollo found out?

"Orion?," she whispered tentatively, looking mournfully into the water. "Have you ever considered that everything we know might be a lie?" Orion frowned pensively at her.

"I suppose. But that's life, isn't it? Taking risks, and such?" Artemis smiled softly at his carefree attitude. If only he knew what she really meant when she told him that life was a lie. She pushed herself off of his shoulder, hunching her shoulders forward and looking away frustratedly. How could she make him figure it out? "Idylla?," Orion prompted gently.

"Don't call me that," Artemis snapped instinctively. Orion winced at her sharp tone.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you liked that name." Artemis' hard expression softened at his hurt voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm _not _Idylla."

"You're not perfect?," Orion clarified, perplexed.

"No, no. Well, I'm not, but that's not my meaning now. If you'd only think a bit harder, you'd know who I really am. I'm a girl who hunts alone in the woods with a perfectly trained pack of dogs, I favor the city of Ephesus, I never miss a target, I am not (and have no real desire to be) married, and I cannot be tired from running one thousand miles. I wish you could realize…"

"Atalanta…?," Orion guessed hesitantly. Artemis hissed. Oh, how she despised being compared to that girl. She was a talented hunter, but it wasn't unheard of for her to miss a shot. And, after all the hunt goddess had done for her, she still refused to join the huntresses, yet remained a maiden on her own. To be truthful, Artemis had just ceased her blessings of her, and she had heard somewhere that Aphrodite had a scheme to marry her to some talentless man who was handsome enough. Served her right.

"Of course not," she spat harshly. "That girl is boastful, and I've come to dislike her. She's changed, after I _begged _my father to save her, and no longer worships me, but my _brother, _as 'he is the god of _archery,'" _she mimicked, speaking freely now that her secret was so close to being revealed. Orion's face lit up first with understanding, and then with barely contained fear. He shot from his seat on the riverbank, lowering into a reverent kneel.

"Lady Artemis," he breathed. "Forgive me for my boldness in words all of these past days, as I did not realize I was in the presence of such a noble goddess. I will leave you be, now that I know your oath, and how I may have disrespected it." Artemis rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Oh, get up Orion," she commanded impatiently. "You've not bedded me." Orion's eyes widened at her carefree speech. "Besides, have I not responded, and hunted with you all this time? You have much talent, yet are very humble, which I admire. Other than my identity, of course, everything I've said to you has been true. You see now why I was reluctant to challenge you?" Orion nodded, not moving from his position.

"But, milady-"

"Just _Artemis," _she corrected him gently. He scowled.

"Artemis, this is wrong. You are a maiden goddess, you should not associate with lowlife men like myself-" Boldly, Artemis placed a cool hand on his cheek, effectively silencing him. He looked up into her eyes warily.

"As I said, you have done nothing wrong. I've initiated this relationship, and we've been nothing more than hunting partners." She caught a shadow of disappointment in his eyes at being _just a hunting partner _to her. She frowned. Was he really so unappeasable? "We will continue this pattern until I see fit. I command it," she said firmly. Orion node obediently, a small smile returning to his face. "Thank-you. And, will you please continue to treat me as if I were just Idylla? I've enjoyed being a mortal." Once again, he nodded complacently. "Perfect."


	7. Savior

Artemis treaded lightly through the forest, a certain spring in her step that wasn't there before. A great burden had been lifted off of her back now that Orion knew her true identity. It seemed like nothing could possibly stop her at that point, save perhaps for the fiery wrath of her brother, which she chose to forget. A light breeze tickled her bare neck, gently swaying the trees from their roots.

Orion's strong silhouette rose in the distance, sending sparks all through Artemis' body. He grinned at her as she approached, her confession nearly forgotten. After her revelation, she had spent a long time proving to him that she had no plans to transform him into a woodland creature, and also showing him how normal she really was. Or, rather, how _almost _normal she was. He had no need to know the worst of it. Happily, she squealed in anticipation, skipping towards him.

"Have you slept well, Orion? I must hope so, for I have quite a hunt in mind," Artemis announced, smirking. Orion's smile grew to almost rival her's, if that was possible. (Artemis was almost positive that it wasn't.)

"As well I as could have, knowing that I spend my days with a _goddess," _he replied flatteringly. Artemis felt her cheeks color. It was her partner's turn to smirk now.

"Come along, then," she commanded, distracting herself from the complement, and the way her stomach churned in pleasure. The lush undergrowth of the forest matted down under the heavy footsteps of the hunters, gleaming with leftover dew. The melodic sound of birds rang through the trees, quietly preceding the inevitable flurry of wings and squawks once the first arrow was loosed. Both Artemis and Orion noted the tiny burrows deep into the ground, planning a return trip in order to catch the prey that hid under the ground. As their destination was reached, Artemis took no time in halting, bow already loaded and aimed at an innocent squirrel nibbling on an acorn. The arrow whistled sharply as it whirled through the air, striking the creature perfectly in the heart, making for a fairly painless death. Carefully, Artemis removed her weapon from it, stroking the fur back into place. Her hand came back tinged with blood and she cringed at the sight. She was a goddess of the hunt, but any reminder of war sent her fleeing, tail between her legs. Orion looked eagerly over her shoulder, watching her flawless technique as she skinned the catch in one fluid motion, placing both fur and meat into a burlap sack.

"Have you seen anything, yet, Orion?," she inquired politely, still kneeling on the ground. His eyebrows raised in surprise, but he easily pointed out a small doe. Artemis gnawed at her lip. It was a beautiful catch, she realized, but she also sensed it was a newborn. Orion, sensing her discomfort, paused before loading his bow, looking down at her.

"Would you like me to seek out another catch? It seems that you have a reason to let this animal run free." Artemis started at the sound of his voice, and shook her head quickly.

"No, no, only that it's a newborn. Shoot it, Orion; it has grown enough. And it does have a wondrous pelt." Despite her reassurances, Orion lowered his arrow, searching for another target. Artemis could not help the small smile that crossed her face at his considerateness. "Thank-you," she whispered, at which he merely nodded firmly.

Five catches later, the sun hung high in the sky, casting light over the darkest realms of earth. On days like these, Artemis liked to imagine that the light possibly reached her mother, in the underworld. Of course, her thoughts were kept secret from even her brother, out of fear of ridicule. Still thinking, she lay down on the grass lazily, nipping at her freshly cooked squirrel. Orion lay next to her, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Artemis counted each of his breaths, treasuring the magic of mortality, and the life Zeus had blessed Earth with. Some part of her wanted to preserve Orion's life forever, so even when her legacy was forgotten (for she knew that one day it would be), she could enjoy the small pleasure of hunting with him. But she had learned from poor Eos and her Tithonus that every blessing had it's tricks, and it was best not to risk it. Besides, Apollo and Zeus would never allow their virgin goddess to be tainted by a mortal. Then, for the first time, she considered that she was very capable of giving up her life to be with him, and that maybe, if she had no way to bring Orion with her, the rest of eternity was not worth it. She would never feel this happiness again, and never savor a moment like this. She could only imagine how it would feel to be tied to Orion for all of her days, if that meant she had to marry him. She _loved _him, she realized, a strange mixture of excitement and fear pulsing through her veins. He had to know. She knew that one day he may be taken away from her, and she had to make every day the best it could be, and mean the absolute most it could mean, with him.

"Orion," she began timidly, looking into his clear blue eyes. He blinked slowly, sending her heart into overtime. She couldn't do it. Not quite yet. She fumbled for some excuse. "Um, have you ever climbed a tree?" Orion's eyes lit up in amusement, and she winced at how stupid she must have sounded. Where were her goddess-like traits? She seemed just as clumsy as any mortal, if not infinitely more. Perhaps it was because her fragile being was crafted to stay away from men, and from the three words she itched to say.

"My mother always warned me I'd fall," he replied, a laugh barely masked in his soft voice. Artemis smiled. As a child, she had adored climbing any tree she could find, not even worrying that she would fall.

"Let me teach you," she offered, and Orion's face was tinged with fear. She laughed at his stricken expression. "Are you scared? It is simple, and harmless… Watch!" Determinedly, she approached a tree, clutching the branches closest to the ground. Easily, she hoisted herself up, bringing herself higher and higher. The sky grew closer and closer as she weaved through the branches, giggling to herself. A slight wind rocked the gyppers, and she hung on firmly. Happily, she looked down at Orion, who was watching her with awe, and perhaps some of his earlier fear, in his eyes.

"Are you quite sure that's safe?," he called as she stepped higher. Artemis laughed at him teasingly, about to shoot back a snarky reply when her foot fumbled for a branch. It plunged through air, missing the thick hold by a long shot. Her eyes widened in fear as Orion yelled desperately. She closed her eyes briefly as she fell through the atmosphere, wind whipping her hair back. She winced prematurely, preparing herself for the hard crunch of solid ground when two strong arms wrapped around her. She felt Orion fall onto his back, still holding her firmly against his chest, wind knocked out of him. She peeked into his eyes gratefully, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. Her nose brushed with Orion's, sending shivers down her spine. Instead of the usual fear that struck her when she was this close to a man, she was overcome with longing. He had saved her in more ways than one. Not only had he caught her, he had rescued her from the bland existence she persisted with, never colored with any true emotion. Happiness reigned when she was with him, and therefore he could not possibly be bad for her. (Right?) Fearlessly, she pressed her lips eagerly to his, feeling his hands tighten around her waist. He smiled against her kiss, and she giggled in return. Happily, she pulled back.

"I love you," she whispered, shaking with anticipation. First, his eyes widened in guilt, and she fought the urge to flee. But then, he grinned back, pressing another brief kiss to her lips.

"I love you too, Artemis."

**A/N: Awww! First kiss! Review please! Thank-you!**


	8. Exposure In A Meadow

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I was grounded, but now… I'm back! NO EDIT.**

Apollo grinned to himself at the beautiful sounds of the muses' choruses. Led by Terpsichore, all of the girls pranced in a circle together, clasping hands and rejoicing in the one true harmony between any of them-music. Little Orpheus sat to the side, attempting to copy down the music notes as his mother, Calliope, had taught him. A slightly bored Thalia mischievously twisted out of the line, her voice raising into creative harmonies that gave the song a humorous ring. In futile retribution towards the ensuing comedy, Melpomene sang melancholy lyrics loudly, effectively ruing the mood of the song. Mortals never seemed to realize just how chaotic the muses' rehearsals were, and how rarely a song was kept.

As the song faded away, the nine sisters quickly fell out of step, tripping over each other's feet. Apollo growled lightly to himself in frustration; the tune had had true potential. Only Orpheus remained as smiley as ever, picking up Erato's disposed of lyre and plucking away at the strings. Irritatedly, the said muse stomped over, grabbing her instrument.

"Sh, Orpheus, we've finished our song," she scolded him, no gentleness in her tone. Calliope glared at her.

"It's alright, Orphie, your aunt will understand once she finally ropes a man into fathering her child." Erato stormed toward her sister, a witty comeback playing at her lips. Euterpe frowned worriedly, searching for a conversation other than grumbles.

"I heard a very peculiar thing today. I was searching for you, Apollo, and on my way to your chamber… You'll never guess who I heard singing a _love _song." In their rush to write heroic hymns, the muses had a acquired a tendency to gossip.

"Who?," gasped Clio, plopping down into the lush grass. Even Apollo, who usually resented their petty gossip, looked at Euterpe expectantly.

_"Artemis," _she gushed excitedly, pressing a hand to her heart. "And such emotion in her voice, it really was beautiful, if off-pitch," she rambled, delving into her more musical veered side.

Apollo, meanwhile, stood rigid. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't been suspicious in the four weeks since Aphrodite's accusation of Artemis, but he trusted his sister more than anything. He couldn't remember the last time they had gone more than a day without talking to each other. He knew (or thought he knew) that she was level-headed, and had realized the consequences of maintaining a relationship with a man, bit apparently not. Most of all though, he felt confusion. How could any man breach his stark sister's tightly sealed heart? Apollo himself was never completely on Artemis' good side, him being her brother! It was mind-boggling, and he knew his dear muses wouldn't dare to feed him a lie. Perhaps Aphrodite was right. Perhaps _Hermes _had lied… Apollo wouldn't put it past him; he still hadn't fully recovered his flock of cows.

"Excuse me," he mumbled through gritted teeth, ignoring Euterpe's guilty looks, and everyone's gaggles of explanations. How could Artemis do this to her nymphs, and followers? They gave up their lives for her everyday, and they were being cheated out of good hunting time. She really needed to be reminded of her duties. Angrily, Apollo stormed towards Ephesus, where he knew his sister would be. He had to witness this betrayal himself. Only then would he know what he was dealing with.

**A/N: Short, I know, but drama is coming! And I only got out of being grounded like, YESTERDAY, so this was written pretty hastily. Please review! Sorry again about the wait, and shortness, and what-not...**


	9. Of The Second Betrayal

**A/N: I didn't want to keep you waiting AGAIN. So, without further ado, I present to you: the next chapter of Corruption, my extremely brilliant story (oh, and I'm modest too!) Jk, but seriously, thanks for all the support you guys! I've checked out a lot of YOUR guys' writing, and it's awesome! Anyways, I don't own Greek myths. **

Artemis darted through the thick forest of trees, eager to reach Orion. She knew not how long it had been since they first kissed, probably a few weeks. The only part of the day when time mattered was night, when all Artemis had to do was wait, and wait, and wait for Eos to finally arise.

Apollo, of course, was kept in the dark as much as possible about all this. Once in a while, Hermes and Hestia sent disapproving looks, or unintelligible murmurs Artemis' way, but she ignored them, sometimes even forcing herself to forget them with Dionysus' sweet wine. Even so, Artemis would be lying if she said she didn't worry sometimes. With each lie she told, her brother grew more and more suspicious. Perhaps it was the fabled twin telepathy that told him something was wrong. And there was still the question of the juvenile oath that Artemis had taken. Why couldn't one change their mind? Even the gods were immature when they were children, and so Artemis could not possibly expect to keep the same opinion forever… But it was that, or mortality, and at that moment, Artemis had to say that mortality seemed like the more viable option. Maybe Hades would let her see Apollo once she died, and she could certainly still see him as a mortal. It just made more sense to let her life run it's course with love.

She giggled as a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and Orion planted a loving kiss on her cheek. She nodded eagerly, grabbing hold of his hand. Instead of leading her through the woods though, Orion stared guiltily at their clasped hands, lips opening and closing.

"Are you well, love?," she asked carefully, pacing towards him. "Come, tell me what's wrong." Orion sighed, and lowered himself onto a boulder, gently tugging Artemis down next to him.

"I only wonder if you'll regret this soon. Eros holds great power, and even the loves that seem the strongest can look foolish later." Artemis laughed nervously.

"Never! Eros has learned from other attempts to seduce me that I do not take kindly to being tricked. Why, I scared him away from Olympus for weeks after he fooled even my brother, Apollo-" Orion chewed his bottom lip anxiously.

"He can't approve of this," he pointed out obviously. Artemis looked down.

"He might not, if he knew," she whispered. "But never before have I needed anyone's approval to do anything. Long ago, I thought that that was why I ought to stay a free maiden, but now I see that it can be both ways! I can be my own person, just… My own person with you." She smiled in a way she used to think was disgustingly sappy. "We belong together. And even Apollo can't ignore the Fates." Orion smiled unconvincingly. Eager to end the conversation, Artemis accepted his half-hearted grin gladly, ready to put away the guilty feelings that were tugging on her heart.

In a comfortable, yet melancholy silence, they surveyed the surrounding woods, Orion softly humming an old tune. Artemis scrutinized the rows of trees, searching for some prey to distract her from her predicament. Suddenly, she saw a flash of brightness in the distance. She tensed, recognizing the blinding strength of the light.

"L-love?," she stuttered tonelessly, her sharp gaze still fixed at the place she saw the light. "I, um. I do think I forgot completely about an Olympian meeting. Will you go on and hunt without me, and I'll see you tomorrow?" Orion looked up, disappointed. Guilt wrenched Artemis' heart, but Orion quickly rectified himself.

"Of course. Until tomorrow, then." He clutched her to him for a moment, gently kissing her cheek. She smiled at the way his rough stubble scratched her smooth skin, savoring the feeling. She would need to remember the happy things during the discussion she was about to have with her brother.

_***Meanwhile***_

Apollo was barely winded when he reached Ephesus; his rage fueled him onwards. What cad could be playing with his sister? First his anger was directed towards her foolishness, and now, he saw the truth. It was by no fault of her own that some hormonal, greedy, lustful, rude, brutish _man _had chosen to seduce her. And it was not outside the realm of possibility that Eros and Aphrodite were involved in the scheme. Yes, of course they were! Why else would Artemis be acting like this?

The monotonous forest seemed to take years longer to get through, and Apollo quickly tired of bare, boring trees. His heart pounded in anticipation as he caught his sister's musical voice on the wind.

"…We belong together. And even Apollo can't ignore the Fates." Ah. So Artemis' paramour had some sense, and was already wondering about Apollo's response. The god of music couldn't help but laugh. As if the Fates had anything to do with the match! It was simply the work of a lustful hunter and a bored, spiteful love goddess. Apollo flashed closer, and instantly regretted it. For a fraction of a second, he had caught his sister's eye. She swiftly ushered her lover away with some poorly fabricated excuse, keeping her eye on her brother. Despite himself, Apollo had wanted to see more of the mortal who stole his sister's heart, if only to get a clearer sense of the situation

"Brother." Apollo could hear the apprehension in his sister's voice.

"What are you thinking?," he raged instantly. "Have you somehow forgotten your entire life? What about all the men who became stags, and all the girls who pledged themselves to your cause? What of the virgins? The world's innocence will be lost, ruined forever, and for an insignificant mortal! You will- You will die." He said it with awe in his voice, as if he had only just realized the fact, and maybe that was true. "You cannot die! What about me? Who will govern my ways? Who will hunt with me? Really, Artemis, I forbid-"

"You forbid this?," she screeched. Apollo stopped short. He had learned a long time ago not to demand anything of his sister, for she was just as prideful as he was. "How many consorts have you taken, oh, fair and righteous Apollo? I seem to have forgotten the number, or perhaps it is too high for me to count. Orion and I-"

"Oh, Orion is his name-"

"Orion and I are nothing like you and your petty flames! We love each other with everything we have inside. I would die for him," she swore solemnly.

"And so you will, if you continue on like this." Artemis opened her mouth to protest, but Apollo raised a firm hand. "I, of anyone, would know this man's motives. He simply wants to claim to have had an affair with the goddess Artemis! And perhaps I am a hypocrite, but I took no oath! You are supposed to be different then all of us, a true virgin! You've betrayed me, sister." Artemis' face softened.

"I'm sorry, brother. But you cannot stop me. If I give my life, I do so willingly, and if you are right, and Orion is a fraud, then I have no one to blame but myself. Now, I must go to my nymphs, and explain to them my recent absence, for I will always care for them greatly. I will release them for my service, but continue to protect them, until I myself am another mortal. I hope you will protect me as a mortal, when the time comes. I will see you later, Apollo. I promise I will still be at Olympus a while longer." And with that, she left.

**A/N: Ooooh, what's gonna happen now? Still a few chapters until the dramatic death we're all waiting for, but the drama is beginning! Whose side are you on? Apollo or Artemis? (I am begging you to say Artemis. For realsies here.) Review please!**


	10. Dreamer's Quarrels

**A/N: Hey. Well, I'm back, because I keep on thinking of things that I NEED to write down for this story… This chapter is one of my favorites. Not necessarily writing wise, but idea wise. Hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

Apollo combed through the sleeping mortal world, looking for one particular hunter. Various dreams flickered before his eyes like a never-ending slideshow, some were even prayers to Apollo, and he ignored them for his quest.

The simple name 'Orion' wasn't much to go by, yet Apollo was confident he'd find the monster's dream. If he had to look through every mortal's mind, he'd find him…

Apollo had to admit that he was surprised when he first saw his sister's lover, albeit in a dream. He had expected the man to look disheveled, and no where near worthy of a _goddess, _but instead he was quite well groomed, with a noble air about him. Apollo could only guess that the man had some idea of what was about to happen, as his face turned white as a slate. Hastily, he got to his knees. Apollo barely restrained his snort. The mortal thought a little kneel would earn him brownie points?

"L-lord Apollo," Orion stuttered. "Wha-what brings me this honor?"

"Don't act so innocent, mortal. You know perfectly well why I've come." The god directed an imposing glare at Orion, who timidly rose. "You've tainted my sister."

"I assure you that I had no intention to do so. She told me she was a mortal maiden at first, and even then I had no ill intentions! But we have a… gravity towards each other. We can't help it, really. I love her-"

"You do not!" Apollo gritted his teeth furiously, fighting against his rage. "You simply want bragging rights over your fellow hunters! Just because my sister has not turned you into a stag, doesn't mean I will hesitate to!" Orion shrank back.

"I'm sorry! She… She is the most noble maiden I've ever met-"

"Because she's a _goddess, _fool!"

"-And never have I felt so whole in my life. No one has yet accepted me like she has. Not even my mother! Truly, I do not want her to give up her position for me, as she deserves to be a goddess; she deserves _more _than being a goddess-"

"And you will not give that to her," Apollo pointed out solemnly. "I hereby command you to stop seeing her. You say that she loves you in return, and maybe she does. But time will show her that this has all been but a folly. If you so much as speak to her about this conversation, or speak to her _ever, _the consequences will be grave. Remember that, mortal." Orion opened his mouth to protest, or maybe even to agree, but Apollo flashed away before he could say anything. The god's job was done. His sister was safe, at least for a while. Well, she would be if Orion had any sense at all…

**A/N: Like? Love? Hate? Review please!**


	11. Surrender

Artemis braced herself for tears as she strode into her huntresses' favorite clearing in what she sincerely hoped was a confident way. It wasn't too late to back out. She could still keep her life. She could still-And then she remembered Orion's beaming face, and how one cheek dimpled while the other didn't. She remembered that he hated the monarchy, but he loved Hephaestus, and that he didn't drink alcohol. And it all seemed a little bit more worth it.

The goddess was surprised when she saw her lieutenant, sitting alone, cross-legged in the middle of the clearing. Ademia had a disappointed look on her face. It was strange for Artemis to be on the other end of one of those looks, as she so often gazed at her soiled girls that way when they broke their oath. (It happened so often, that she convinced herself it was a hint. Love would prevail in the end, wouldn't it?)

"Have you heard?" Artemis was uncharacteristically timid now, even around her best friend. "Maybe Apollo has told you already." Ademia nodded solemnly.

"He left just before you did. Asked me to tell you that he wanted to talk." Artemis huffed.

"Well, tell him that I don't-"

"I'm not Hermes! And none of this would have happened if you hadn't forgotten your place!" Ademia's face blanched when she realized what she had said to a _goddess. _"Lady- Lady Artemis, I'm sorry, I just… I'm very confused, and…"

"Think nothing of it, Ademia. You meant no harm. I can't expect you, who have sacrificed so much to my cause, to understand my feelings. And don't think I mean that it any but the most kind and loving way," Artemis added at Ademia's hurt face. "You are loyal, and that's why you do not understand. I have loved you as a sister."

"Then what will you do with me? With all the recruits? Surely you wouldn't leave us to be maidens alone." Artemis paused thoughtfully.

"Well, Athena, too, is a virgin. She may take you under her wing. Or, well, you girls wouldn't fare well with Athena… I suppose then... I release you from the oath. I have the option to do so, and I do."

"Artemis, please! No! I do not wish to be released! Nor do I wish to spend all my days with some other goddess! You will see, in time, that this was but a hazy folly, brought on by the intoxicating fragrance of summer."

"It is not," Artemis said quietly. "Do not disrespect how I feel, Ademia. I will never cease to protect you. Only soon, I must protect you as your fellow mortal. We will still be the best of friends. Tell the girls they are released. Tell them to go home, and fall in love. And tell them that I thank them, and love them, for I haven't the strength to do so myself." Ademia glared at her former patron.

"And you would just toss me away for Orion?"

"As I said, I will always embrace you as a sister, and protect you. Just in a different form now."

"No. I will protect myself from whatever curse was bestowed on you! Goodbye, Artemis." With that, Ademia stalked into the distance, various girls following her timidly. Lady Artemis had no huntresses. She had not realized just how much she would have to surrender in order to acquire the one thing she didn't have. Why couldn't she just have both? Her life seemed to be going rapidly downhill. And so, she did the sensible thing. She lowered her head into her hands, and cried.


	12. Of The Third And Final Betrayal

Artemis stalked through her favorite forest, head held high. This was it. She would be choosing mortality. A million doubts raced through her mind, all trumped by her overwhelming love for Orion. She would kiss everything goodbye, as she had her hunters. The only thing really left was Apollo. She'd left him for last, and not because of sentimentality. Something told her he had plans to stop the whole thing. And she couldn't let that happen. Once she was married, and officially a mortal, maybe then she would bid him farewell. It would be hard, yes, but they had grown apart since their days as children. Soon, Artemis would fade from Apollo's memory, and she would forget his hunting techniques.

It worried Artemis when she found her favorite clearing empty. She knew Apollo had warned Orion to stay away from her, but she had talked with her paramour, and they agreed to continue to meet each other. Anxiously, she scampered to the beach, searching the sea for his strong figure swimming through the waves.

"Sister." Artemis jumped at the sound of her brother's voice. Biting her lip, she prayed to whatever gods still respected her that Orion wouldn't arrive while Apollo was there.

"Apollo," the goddess murmured. "I wasn't expecting you." Apollo nodded.

"I know. You didn't want me to interfere with what you are about to do. But I must. You do not know what you are doing. You've lost your mind! At least think about what you're doing a while longer!"

"I have!," Artemis snapped. "And I know that I need Orion."

"What you _need _is rest! You've overworked yourself with all these hunts, and as a result, your judgement has clouded over. I would know most of all, Artemis," he warned her solemnly. She saw concern glinting in his earnest golden eyes. She sighed sadly. In her heart of hearts, she knew that Apollo would have one last piece of advice for her. The problem was, she didn't want it.

"Please, Apollo. Don't pretend you know me anymore. And certainly don't pretend you know Orion." Apollo turned away to hid the hurt on his face. Never had he considered that his sister had changed. It wasn't possible. The gods were there for consistency.

From his new view, he could see all of Poseidon's domain. With his sharp eyes, not even the smallest fish was hidden. It seemed impossible that all the creatures could go along in their routine when Artemis was stepping down from her place as goddess. And then- A dark shadow passed through the waves at a rapid speed. It could only be a human. Suddenly, thoughts that had never before tortured Apollo hatched in his mind. If there was no one to run to, how could Artemis run away? She may never forgive him, but Apollo knew she'd be happier at Olympus forever. Before he could stop himself, Apollo turned towards his sister.

"I'll accept your decision," he told her, guilt gnawing at his heart. Artemis' face lit up, and the world seemed thousands of times better. He forced himself to ignore it. "But first, will you hunt with me one last time?"

"Of course," promised Artemis, near jumping up and down. "Say the word and we shall hunt until we cannot walk any longer. I've never loved you as much as now, my dear Phoebus Apollo. I'll miss you," she whispered. Apollo's heart cracked as he raised a finger towards the shadow.

"Let's have a competition this time, shall we? Like the old days." Artemis nodded in agreement. "Hit that whale. It will make a good supper tonight." Artemis grinned eagerly, bow already loaded. Tears of joy swam across her vision, and she did not bother to think that Orion was swimming towards her in that very ocean. Easily, she loosed her arrow, smiling at the _'twang' _as it whistled through the air. Accomplishment overwhelmed her as she turned to face her brother. Her twinkling laugh filled the air until it mingled with a heart-wrenching yell. Artemis would know that voice anywhere. She'd killed him. Orion. He was dead by her arrow. By _Apollo's _spite, she convinced herself to save herself from the guilt. Blinding fury bubbled in her, overtaking her grief as she turned towards her brother, but in his place was air. The counterfeit had left her to realize what she'd done on her own.

"Coward!," she howled at the sky, hobbling towards the edge of the shore as gentle waves brought Orion's body to land. Desperately, Artemis stroked his head, trying to spy some sign of life is his dulled eyes. "Orion," she whispered through tears. "Orion, please, darling. I love you. We're going to spend forever together. We-we promised!" Her voice broke, and her body folded over, shaking with sobs. Again, she turned to the sky in a last effort to punish her brother. "Coward," she managed softly, tears running down her face. "Orion." She addressed him as if he'd hear her, or as if he'd wake up, and laugh at her fear, when she knew he never would. "I'll bury you like the hero you were. And let all the world know that you deserved the praise and love of the virgin goddess!"

Day faded into night, and still Artemis sat broken on the shore, washing her love's face clean of blood. It wasn't even an option to go back to Olympus, and face all the other gods, and show them her humiliation. Her brother would be punished. He was dead to her. She must show him the pain she felt. It would be like she had gone on being a mortal anyways. She wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't smile at him. She would do everything in silence but grieve.


	13. Deadly Compromise

**No edit!**

Apollo sat anxiously on Artemis' bed, waiting for her to return. It had been ten days since she'd been to Olympus, and he was starting to think that he had only pushed his sister farther away by tricking her. It hurt him to think about what he'd done to her, even if he knew it was for the best. Her happiness meant the world to him. It cut him like a knife to see her sad. Somehow he'd forgotten the bond between the two twins, and now he could feel everything she did. His heart wrenched in pain when he heard the door open.

He turned eagerly, a thousand apologies and explanations on his lips, but instead of his sister, he found Hermes. The messenger god leaned against the doorframe in a rare silence. He stared with something like pity at Apollo.

"I wouldn't wait. She won't be coming home anytime soon." Apollo turned back toward his sister's balcony, feeling deflated. "Does that mean you've seen her on Earth?" Despite his misgivings, Apollo allowed himself a gleam of hope. If Artemis would see Hermes, she must be almost ready to face the Olympians again.

"Yes. She'll be back here soon. Granted, just to get some sharper bows. I would still advise you to give her her space. Let her come to terms with Orion's death." _Orion's murder. _Apollo could almost hear the accusation in Hermes' tone. A fresh wave of guilt overcame him.

"How can I wait? She'll just get angrier! I need to let her know that I acted for the best! She doesn't under-" Apollo stopped short when Hermes was shoved out of the doorway. A murderous Artemis stood firmly, clutching an empty quiver.

"You're in my room," she stated coldly, glaring at the wall. Hermes murmured an apology-about Orion or intruding, Apollo wasn't really sure-and slid through the doorway quietly, leaving the twins alone. At the same time, they opened their mouths.

"Artemis-"

"I hate you." Apollo shivered. He felt as if all the ghosts in the underworld had passed through him, leaving him with nothing but numbness and pain. In his sister's eyes, he saw no hesitation or reservation about the confession. He knew she meant it. After all the years he had spent stealing her maidens, a murder was the final straw.

"Please Artemis, I only meant well, you know I did!," he begged pointlessly, waiting hopelessly for her to relent.

"Maybe you saved my immortality. But immortality isn't worth without Orion. You're a murderer, and I cannot call you my brother." Sharply, she snatched a fresh quiver of arrows from her bed. "Goodbye, Phoebus Apollo," she spat. Apollo crumpled onto her plush comforter, alone again, but this time, for good.

* * *

><p>It was too long since Apollo had seen Artemis. Was she safe? Had she done anything rash? None of Apollo's temples had been defaced, so that could be a good sign. Hermes had provided some source of comfort with witty tunes and lyrics, but had lately moved on to newer, happier hijinks. The muses, even, had grown tired of Apollo's comfort.<p>

"Bro-other!" Dionysus stumbled drunkenly towards Apollo. "Why so glum? Come, drinks for… Drinks for everrrrryone! Oh, well… Drinks for you!," he added when he noticed the room was empty.

"No, Dionysus," Apollo growled impatiently. "I've gotten into an argument with Artemis." Dionysus chuckled knowingly.

"Ahh, about that hunter Orion, eh? I'm not completely-" he hiccuped loudly "-completely incapable. I keep up with new on Olympus. And I keep tabs on Orion, too; I hoodwinked him some time ago…"

"Please, Dionysus, I don't have time for this," Apollo scolded the younger god.

"No need to be rude," Dionysus defended himself, wearing a betrayed expression. Apollo bit his tongue to hold back a sharp retort.

"Brothers! Don't quarrel. It ages you _years _faster." Hermes strode in confidently, taking a seat next to Apollo. Dionysus tottered away, loudly singing an age-old ballad about a lovestruck sailor. "Have you cheered yourself up yet, Apollo?," Hermes asked eagerly.

"No." The messenger god frowned to himself.

"Well, you're no fun, are you? Although, I suppose I should play the role of the supportive brother again if no one else will." Apollo snorted. Hermes had been so close to understanding, and finally being mature, but one too many days listening to a weepy Apollo had blown it.

"It's not a role that befits your character," Apollo snapped sarcastically. Hermes feigned offense.

"I'm hurt that you would say so! I can only assume that you're thinking you've lost Artemis forever. And, in all seriousness, I understand how that must feel." Apollo stared up at his younger brother in shock.

"Do you have multiple personalities?"

"It's quite likely. But really, you've made no effort to understand what she thinks! You took away something she'll only have once. You can't give it back. Just try." Apollo looked at him incredulously. "I'm-I'm not saying you should make a bargain with Hades, or anything, just… An illusion, so she can still see him. A compromise, if you will." Apollo sat straighter in his seat.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do everything for you, Apollo," Hermes scolded jokingly, walking towards the door. "Otherwise, I'd be her twin."


	14. Sorry!

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Sorry! My computer malfunctioned and didn't save the last chapter! I'm rewriting it as quickly as possible! thanks to everyone who pointed that out! I completely didn't realize I reposted it. As you may have guessed, this story is NOT complete yet.  
><strong>


	15. New Teacher

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers. I found where I saved this chapter, so sorry again for the mix-up... My computer malfunctioned :/. I had a great time writing this whole story, and I really want to thank all of you who reviewed/story alerted/author alerted! It means so much to me. If you liked this, my next mythical-themed story is going to be a Norse Percy Jackson, so it'll be in the PJ category! Check back for it, even if you haven't read PJO! It's pretty much it's own book, but I thought I should keep it in fan-fiction because I was inspired by the PJ books. Again, thank-you so much! I'm gettin' teary-eyed… Please review!**

Artemis tiptoed through the vast courtyard of Olympus. The occasional nymph trotted by her, watering Demeter's perfectly trimmed gardens, but for the most part, she was alone. Just as she always would be. Perhaps even the mortals would soon forget her, and her seclusion would be complete. For some reason, the idea sparked a nervous fear in her.

A watery light drifted over her as Helios flashed by in his carriage, growing closer and closer to his mansion. To the mortals, it was just another day, just another sunset. To Artemis, it sealed off one more day of guilt and misery. How could she have fired away at Orion so carelessly? Apollo's tricks were obvious to her now. It was true that she was a furious with him, but really, she was scared of herself. Where had her wits gone? What had she become? Was she really so eager to hunt that she shot her lover? Could she have… No. There was no way she had subconsciously realized just who she was shooting when she killed Orion. No possible chance.

Night fell quickly, like even the sun was in mourning. An orb of light bounced through the maze of bushes, slowly moving towards Artemis. Her heart sped up.

"I thought I told you, Apollo: I want nothing to do with you," she scolded her twin coldly, recognizing him even from such a distance. Immediately, he was by her side, hands clasped together.

"Please, Artemis, there are things that have to be said-"

"I've said all I have to say! And, you, all you have to say is that you're a murderer who doesn't trust me to take care of myself! You should've known that if Orion didn't distance me from you, your knavery would." Artemis did her best to incorporate as little emotion as possible into her words, spitting them out like gunfire. She could almost see the blood and wounds where she had ripped her brother's heart.

"Look up! Now!," Apollo cried desperately. Impatiently, Artemis twisted her head to the sky, mentally scolding herself for listening to her disowned brother. But once she saw the sky, she could not tear her gaze away. Brilliant diamonds outlined the familiar shape of her Orion, right down to his belt. Artemis imagined that the surrounding stars were mere rabbits swinging in his hunting bag. "It's him," Apollo pointed out needlessly. Artemis' lips tugged up at the corner. "For you. I know you don't see it, but this is for the best!" Artemis fought the urge to protest. "Now you will be glorious forever! You won't leave countless maidens alone, or… Or me." Artemis' heart twanged. "If you forgive me." Apollo wrapped his fingers around his sister's fist, and she loosened her hand the slightest bit.

"I forgive you," she whispered. "You acted in good faith. It's myself who I can't bring myself to forgive. Orion's blood will forever stain my hands, no matter how well I wash them. I can't return to Olympus with this burden. Not yet. I'm not Artemis. I'm a foolish girl. And I need to truly find a goddess before I can enter the hall of the gods. Goodbye, brother. Until I return." Her voice rose, and shook. Apollo pushed away his disappointment that his sister wouldn't be staying at Olympus. But perhaps it was for the best. If anything, the ordeal had proven that the siblings had much to learn, and maybe distance really did make the heart grow fonder.

* * *

><p>Artemis warmed herself by a small fire, smiling at the fresh wind whipping her hair. For the first time in a long time, she felt a little bit like her old self again. The only thing missing was her troupe of nymphs, but she knew she could not call them back to witness her humiliation. Gods were only great so long as mortals worshipped them, and who would worship a sinful virgin goddess? She had to start fresh. Her heart still bore a small crack where Orion had broken it, and she needed a new lieutenant to teach her who she was, and what she stood for again.<p>

Suddenly, the bushes rustled with movement. Artemis loaded her bow in anticipation, expecting a rabbit. Instead, a skinny, poorly groomed girl staggered forward, clutching a meek hunting knife.

"Who are you?," demanded Artemis impatiently. Her bow remained notched.

"Zoe Nightshade," panted the girl, picking leaves out of her wild raven hair. "And I should warn you to surrender your weapons! I pity the foe that stands in my way!" Artemis chuckled to herself at the girl-Zoe's-fiery temper.

"Ah. And why aren't you at home, being protected by a husband, or a father, _Zoe?" _The girl growled, gripping her knife more tightly.

"I hate to Hades all men! They are the sole reason that I am here, cast out into the wilderness! I am a follower of Artemis, and Artemis alone!" Artemis arched an eyebrow. Perhaps this girl would make a good teacher for her.

"Well, Zoe… You've come to the right goddess."

**A/N: Hehe, I couldn't resist the PJO reference. Thank-you again! And please review for one last time! Remember to check back on my profile for more stories!**


	16. Surprise!

**A/N: Hello again, dear readers. Since all my readers have always been so loyal to me, I wanted to let you know that I am officially retiring from FanFiction so I can work with more of my own characters. I also wanted to let you know about a story I'm writing on my Wattpad account (apprenticeofathena) so that if you like the stories I've written on here, you can look into it. It's a mystery, by the way, called Politically Incorrect. Here's a summary:**

****_Stella Harvey is America's sweetheart. At least, that's what she's been told. In a tragic accident, Stella lost the past five years of her memory, meaning she doesn't remember her dad's new wife, doesn't recognize her new makeover, and certainly doesn't have the slightest clue that her dad is the President of the United States of America. In an effort to remember, Stella begins to search for clues about the five years she's missing. Clues that lead her to shocking revelations about her past and even more questions. When did Stella become popular? What happened to her life in New York? And, most importantly, was the accident really an accident?_

__**If you're interested, it would mean SO much to me if you could check it out and comment. I posted a link to my Wattpad profile on my wall and would be so honored if you would check it out. Thank-you so much guys! Obviously I've never met any of you be for, but I'm sure gonna miss you now that I'm leaving FF! Mwa, mwa! **


End file.
